


just like other girls

by featherlessbiiped



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Trans Female Character, Trans Students At Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-07
Updated: 2021-01-07
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:01:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28612509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/featherlessbiiped/pseuds/featherlessbiiped
Kudos: 5





	just like other girls

The others had gone to bed hours ago. Their chatter had died down, no longer drifting into the common room from above. Sounds from the forest came in through the huge, open windows, the crackling of branches and whistling of the wind through the trees.  
I stared up at the great staircase, winding up into the darkness. I took a deep breath and placed my foot on the first step. Carefully, I lifted the second to join it. I grabbed the railing, bracing myself to lose my footing. The iron was cool against my palm, but my feet stood firmly on the stair. I opened my eyes, and slowly ascended another step. My hand still gripped the rail so hard my knuckles had gone white, but the stairs didn't budge. I could feel my heart beating so hard I could barely hear the fire roaring behind me. I edged up a few more stairs, around the bend. I could see the first landing from here. My grip on the rail loosened a bit as I ascended, my heartbeat growing quieter with every step. I was nearly at the landing now, the door almost within my reach. I paused, only a few steps from the landing, and let go of the railing. I tensed, almost expecting the stairs to give way beneath me.  
I've come this far, I can't turn back now.  
I could see the sign on the door clearly now. It read “1st-year girls” in clear letters, burned into a piece of dark wood. I took a deep breath and walked up the last few stairs. The stairs stayed firm beneath my feet, and when I reached the landing, a smile broke across my face. I carefully pulled the door open, trying not to wake the others. I had made it almost to my bed, marked as such by my bag sitting on the end, when Sarah rolled over. She grunted and looked at me in confusion.  
“Amy?” my heart dropped.  
“What are you still doing awake? You should have come to bed earlier.” her voice was groggy, and I smiled at her.  
“I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep.” she nodded and soon was snoring.


End file.
